Hole saws are used in the construction industry for drilling holes which include a diameter of larger than 9/16 inch. Most commonly, hole saws are utilized to provide holes in electric panels, wood or metal studs. The holes must be drilled accurately and quickly. This enables the workpiece to be smooth around the area of the drilled hole.
When drilling the holes, it is important to initiate a pilot hole to center the annular skirt of the hole saw into a cutting position. Various types of pilot bits exist in the art. A common problem which exists with these drill bits is they skip or walk on the workpiece. More specifically, as the drill bit is inserted into the workpiece, it has a tendency to move along the workpiece and not enter the workpiece at the desired point. It has been found that during hole drilling with a hole saw, specifically in metal, that two-thirds of the time is spent drilling a pilot hole while only one-third of the time is used to drill the actual hole. Thus, it is desirable to eliminate skipping or walking during the hole drilling operation. Also, it is desirable to reduce the time required to drill a hole into the workpiece.